doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Death by China (part 3)
page 177 Và đây là một quan sát cuối cùng về quyền đình công ở Trung Quốc: Chính phủ sẽ chỉ cho phép các cuộc đình công với mục đích có lợi cho doanh nghiệp Trung Quốc trong việc đánh bại các đối thủ cạnh tranh nước ngoài. Một trường hợp hàng loạt các cuộc đình công và biểu tình rộng rãi được chỉ ra là biểu tình đóng cửa một số nhà máy ô tô Honda. Thay vì can thiệp, cảnh sát chống bạo động chỉ đứng và cuối cùng bỏ đi. Sự việc đó khiến mục tiêu sản xuất hàng nghìn xe ô tô của Honda thất bại. Việc thiếu can thiệp của cảnh sát chống đình công buộc Honda phải thương lượng mức lương cao hơn với các công nhân giận dữ của Trung Quốc. Tất nhiên, điều này làm giảm tính cạnh tranh của Honda Nhật Bản với các công ty ô tô Trung Quốc như Chery và Geely. Pháp luân công page 178 Xét trên nhiều phương diện, ác cảm cực đoan của Đa?ng Cộng sản đối với các học viên Pháp Luân Công rất khó lý giải. Các học viên Pháp Luân Công theo một triết lý hòa bình dựa trên Phật giáo và Đạo Lão và họ thực hành những bài tập thể dục có nguồn gốc khí công truyền thống của Trung Quốc. Chúng được sáng tạo ra để giúp điều hòa hơi thở và cơ thể một cách tự nhiên đồng thời giác ngộ ý thức của người tập với chân lý Chân-Thiện-Nhẫn chứ không có mối liên quan với mục đích phá hoại nhà nước Cộng sản Trung Quốc. Vào cuối những năm 1990, việc giáo phái này phát triển với tốc nhanh chóng đã thu hút sự chú ý của bộ máy an ninh Cộng sản và hệ thống tuyên truyền, họ gắn ngay cho nó cái mác "giáo phái nguy hiểm." Thái độ phản ứng với Pháp Luân Công ngay trong nhận thức đã là một tính toán chính trị sai lầm lớn. Khi 10.000 tín đồ tụ tập để phản đối im lặng bên ngoài các bức tường của các nhà lãnh đạo Cộng sản ở Trung Nam Hải, Chủ tịch Giang Trạch Dân đã sợ hãi, và ông đã ra lệnh Đa?ng Cộng sản đàn áp cứng rắn. Những Kẻ Nhân Nhượng Tinh Hoa Của Thế Lực Washington Trong thập niên qua, việc Trung Quốc thiếp lập được cách thức của nó lên nền kinh tế Mỹ, có vẻ như bất chấp ai đang ngồi ở Nhà Trắng, đang vận hành Bộ Tài chính, hay chiếm đa số tại Đồi Capitol. Bất chấp đa?ng chính trị nào chiếm được quyền lực, sự đồng thuận trong giới Tinh Hoa ở Thế Lực Washington là nhân nhượng hơn là đối đầu với Rồng. ------- Thứ rắc rối nhất trong những điều này là Tổng thống Obama dường như hoàn toàn không đủ khả năng kết nối những điểm đang ngày càng rõ ràng giữa sự khốn khó của nền kinh tế Mỹ với Vũ Khí Hủy Diệt Việc Làm của Trung Quốc. Có lẽ là bởi vì ông ta tin rằng ông ta cần tiếp tục vay mượn tiền của Trung Quốc để tài trợ cho gói kích thích tài khóa khổng lồ và thâm hụt ngân sách. Có lẽ là bởi vì ông ta bị vây quanh bởi các thành viên nội các và cố vấn thân Trung Quốc như Jason Furman của Nhà Trắng, Bộ trưởng Thương mại Gary Lockem, Giám đốc Hội đồng An ninh Quốc gia Jeffrey Bader, Lael Brainard của Bộ Tài Chính, và các quan chức James Steinbarg và Kurt Campbell của Bộ Ngoại giao. #5: Phát triển một “Công tắc ngắt China” cho mạng Internet Một khi ngay trong cả thời gian được gọi là "hòa bình" hacker China đã tấn công và thăm dò liên tục các cơ quan Mỹ thì việc cấp thiết phải làm là phát triển một "công tắc ngắt China" để có thể cắt liên kết Internet nước Mỹ ra khỏi tất cả các địa chỉ IP China trong trường hợp có chiến tranh mạng tổng lực. Nhưng đó không phải là tất cả. Nhiều cuộc tấn công mạng của China được thực hiện từ các máy chủ và máy tính cá nhân bên ngoài China mà đã bị các lữ đoàn hacker Đỏ chiếm quyền sử dụng. Điều đó có nghĩa là cần có công tắc ngắt mức hai để cách ly hoàn toàn các cơ sở then chốt của hạ tầng nước Mỹ - các công ty công ích, ngân hàng, các công ty quốc phòng - khỏi mạng Internet. Page 210: Hoa Kỳ thắng nước Đức quốc xã không phải nhờ công nghệ vượt trội mà nhờ sức mạnh áp đảo của bộ máy công nghiệp. Page 211: Từ quan điểm chiến lược, các lãnh đạo chính trị và quân sự nước Mỹ phải nhận ra là với tiền đầy túi Bắc Kinh sẽ thích đẩy Hoa Kỳ vào vai trò giống như Liên Xô đã đối mặt với nước Mỹ dưới thời Ronald Reagan vào những năm 1980. China biết rõ là chính quyền Reagan đã chôn vùi Liên Xô bằng cách lôi kéo vào chạy đua vũ trang dẫn đến kiệt quệ Liên Xô – và tạo ra sự sụp đổ của các chế độ cộng sản trên toàn thế giới. Ngày nay, lại một lần nữa, thế trận đã đảo lại. China với hàng ngàn tỷ đô-la dự trữ ngoại hối, nền kinh tế tăng trưởng nhanh, quân sự hóa chóng mặt, sẽ rất muốn lôi kéo nước Mỹ đang cạn kiệt tài chính vào một cuộc chạy đua vũ trang nhằm đánh sập nền tài chính nước Mỹ. Chính thực tế này đòi hỏi Mỹ phải vừa khôn khéo vừa có định hướng chiến lược - cũng như có hành động chủ động ngăn ngừa sự tăng trưởng quân sự chớp nhoáng của China. Page 216: Đã đến lúc phải biến sự độc quyền của chính phủ trong ngành vũ trụ thành ngành công nghiệp tư nhân và để cho cả bên dân sự lẫn quân sự được hưởng lợi từ các động lực thị trường vốn đã luôn phục vụ tốt cho đất nước. Không phải kỵ binh của tướng Custer đã chinh phục miền Tây nước Mỹ mà chính những người khai mỏ, chủ trang trại gia súc, những đoàn xe và đường sắt đã làm nên chiến công đó. Một container chứa đầy những phi hành gia chính phủ bay quanh trái Đất ở khoảng cách còn gần hơn là từ Boston đến New York không phải là cách chúng ta tiến đến những chân trời mới. Summary How china is killing the world 1/ thực phẩm độc hại 2/ vũ khí hủy diệt việc làm: sản phẩm chi phí giá rẻ làm các cty khác ồ ạt sang TQ, sản phẩm có giá rẻ hơn do k tốn chi phi bảo vệ môi trường. Và ko tôn trong các hiệp ước về tự do thương mại 3/ Gián diệp mạng, ăn cắp bí mật sự quân sự chuẩn bị cho chtranh sắp tới. 4/ Di dân ồ ạt sang Africa, South America gỉai quyết dân số. 5/ phát triển kế hoạch không gian: vệ tinh gián điệp, phá hoại vệ tinh các nuoc khác, lên kế hoạch làm chủ không gian Thể_loại:Book